


Uncle

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Clintasha - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Uncle

Clint is proud when he becomes an uncle.  
His nieces and nephews are very cute.  
Clint does everything to spoil them.  
He can't have children.  
His job is too dangerous.  
But Nat and him spoil Barney and Laura's kid.  
His lover has a soft spot for children.  
Barney despite his mistakes in the past is a good father.  
Very unlike their own.


End file.
